


Don't you dare to ignore Harrison Wells!

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, M/M, Not Beta Read, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Harrison Wells, in any version of the multiverse, doesn't like to be ignore, specially by the boyfriend he had missed so much.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Don't you dare to ignore Harrison Wells!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistake you could find. English is not my first language and i'm practicing it.

Cisco had been working in Flash’s new suit for days but he was determinate to make it perfect. It would be glorious when he finishes it. It would offer more protection to his best friend and it would do a better use of the wind and velocity. It would make easier the hero’s tasks.

Harry looked at his boyfriend with disappointment, his arm crossed over his chest, from the comfort of his seat. The older man had come to visit his partner after two weeks without see him. But the other man was to busy with his little project that he had been ignoring his lover all the time.

The excitement of a new project was not unfamiliar to Harry. Jessie and Cisco knew how obsessive could the scientist be. But he wasn’t happy to be in the receiver end of his own treatment cause he didn´t use to be ignored or put in second place. He even was pouting.

Cisco looked up of his computer, where he kept all the data and calculations, and saw the grumpy man in his workshop’s corner. Harry looked impossible cute for an grown up adult and known genius in the multiverse. Maybe, Cisco could rest for the day and go out with his lover. Well, no before he trolled him a little.

–Are you okay, Harry?–he asked with humor. The other man let a groan out and nodded–. You know, if you tired, you could go to bed– Harry shot him an unamused look but Cisco’s smile grew bigger.

–I’m okay, Ramon– Harry answered with low voice– Continue working– He was interrupting by his own yawn .

–C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working– He replied, half flirting and half mocking.

To Cisco’s surprise, Harry got up of his seat and walked toward him. The young one didn´t expected him to accept his offer. Harry stopped in front of him, between he and the tablet, and looked intensively at him, intimated and warmed.

Cisco felt his mouth dry and warmness on the bottom of his tummy. Harry hold him by the chin, keeping him on his place. Cisco could only shiver. He played with fire and he’ll get burn. Harry got closer; their mouths only separated by inches.

–Harry…–murmured Cisco, wanting to be kiss.

–Yes?– He said in a low voice over Cisco’s lips without kissing him.

–Can I kiss you? – He begged but he surrendered himself to Harry’s control.

–You are working…–he mocking him, giving him a little kiss–. Should I let you continue working? –.

–No–Cisco moaned before he was devoured by his boyfriend.

Barry’s suit could wait, Harry no. He would spend all the night busy with his grumpy boyfriend, showing his affection. Harry smiled as he adored his lover’s body. He didn´t like to be ignore…specially for his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have time, let a comment. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes. XOXO.


End file.
